


Art post for Bleeding Out - themegalosaurus

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes





	Art post for Bleeding Out - themegalosaurus

Artpost : **[Bleeding Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023227)**  
Artwork by : [](http://2blueshoes.livejournal.com/profile)[**2blueshoes**](http://2blueshoes.livejournal.com/)

Made for :  [](http://quicky-bang.livejournal.com/profile) [quicky_bang](http://quicky-bang.livejournal.com/) and  [themegalosaurus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus)  
Summary :  'Then there’s a hand on his shoulder, Dean pushing him backward, “be careful, Sam, for Chrissakes, get back,” and Sam looks up and oh shit, shit, because the thing’s changed already and it’s Dean, now, another Dean, approaching him with a hungry look that twists tight into Sam’s gut.'

There was a lot of imagery in this fic to choose from but with only 4 weeks I didn't want to bite off too much.

This is Dean taking care of Sam.

[](http://i1282.photobucket.com/albums/a535/ssmudge/hands1b%20copy_zps19ggvrqg.png)


End file.
